halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Outskirts 6
The chase The covenant after a slipspace rupture destroyed New mombasa covenant ground patrols were set in motion so as Ersa' Lisudee a high ranking specops elite commanded his troops to a reported retreating human squadron. Considering that his force was over twice the humans size he felt the covenant would gain another great victory against the human swine. After traveling for over 3 hours they caught up with the humans. The battle started with ghosts chasing the straggling units and picking them off until the humans realized they had been followed. Hour 1 Hour one was most of a stalemate as the battle commanders both sent their fast vehicles to fight first. All ghosts and mongooses speeding by each other destroying each other. Soon Ersa seeing the ghosts were failing started to mortar fire in the battleground even destroying their own ghosts. Realizing that the covenant started to switch their strategy so did Major Bricks. Having Scorpions target the wraiths from afar. This strategy worked as the wraiths started to fall. But Ersa continued to bombard the mongooses for the rest of the battle as he moved shadows in from of wraiths so they wouldn't get shot. Hour 2 Still a stand still as 50 cals and plasma bolts fly across a 1 mile strip. The battle started to increase as both sides send their troops to flank. Grunts were no match for marines and ODSTs. As led was popped in their skulls or even their methane tanks blown up. But soon jackals and Elites were sent marines started to drop as Bricks sent the spartans but the only team they had (Gamma 2 squad) with 10 spartans they sent 2 to help the troops. They did as the elites retreated and the brutes and hunter pairs were sent. But knowing of the 2 species weaknesses was the hunters death. Over 29 hunters died as they tried to kill the 2 spartans. Soon mongooses and ghosts were pulled back and the major troops fight was sent as over all UNSC soldiers were sent to fight either with guns or hands. Hour 3 Covenant side is now starting to win as elite and brute although hate each other are starting to wipe out the smaller humans. Warthogs were sent to run over any opposition some did, some didn't as grunts holding plasma launchers started to whail on the warthogs. All of spartan team gamma 2 was sent. As they started to help but soon Banshees and Shadows were sent in. Trying to change the course of battle Bricks sent the scorpions in. They helped for ahwhile but soon overwhelming banshees took all scorpions out. This was the turning point in battle. Hour 4 Covenants have almost beaten the exhausted humans. The spartans were called back to save their needs for later as the whole brute armada Ersa' Lisudee had was sent. Bricks called in Longsword sweep bombings and took out the whole brute force. Astonished by the humans effort to fight Ersa called back his elites and sent in the drones and jackals. 50 caliber machine guns on the Warthogs made mince meat of them. Another airstrike from STARCOM wiped out the wraiths and shadows. Ersa then called in a full scale assault including himself into finishing the humans. Hour 5 beaten and scarred humans retreated as covenant force charged. While the chasing and fire followed the humans spartans stayed partially behind to defend the soldiers as they retreated. More covenant fell but kept coming as the spartans now followed. Seeing as they couldn't keep up with the humans Ersa' Lisudee sent back his troops to report their victory and their losses. Defeated Just outnumbered. The second battle of Earth had another loss for the humans to rack up. As human force retreated to new capetown peninsula to await an inevitable covenant offensive.